


Sucedió una vez en un sueño

by Zinko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Seducing, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinko/pseuds/Zinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen AU: Emma tiene fecha límite y bloqueo de escritor. Le pide a Regina que le cuente su fantasía.</p><p>Capítulo único.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucedió una vez en un sueño

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It happened once in a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210242) by [Delirious_Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/pseuds/Delirious_Comfort). 



> Todas las alabanzas debidas dirigidlas a la autora, Delirious_Comfort, yo me he limitado a traducir sus palabras.

˗˗˗¿Qué hago aquí?˗˗˗ preguntó Regina mientras se sentaba en el sofá de cuero. ˗˗˗Creía que tenías que trabajar.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Estoy trabajando,˗˗˗ murmuró Emma tras su escritorio. ˗˗˗Vas a contarme una historia.˗˗˗ La comisura de su boca se alzó en una sonrisa divertida cuando Regina resopló.

˗˗˗No acepto órdenes de ti.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Entonces compláceme, se buena amiga y cuéntame una historia, Regina.˗˗˗

Los ojos de Regina vagaron hasta donde se sentaba Emma, incluso de espaldas Emma parecía estresada. Sus músculos parecían tensos mientras Emma se inclinaba el cuello con la mano, antes de enderezar la espalda. ˗˗˗Detesto que me des la espalda,˗˗˗ indicó Regina mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Su cabeza descansando en el cojín que sólo aparecía cuando estaban a solas en la oficina de Emma.

˗˗˗Cuéntame una historia˗˗˗ repitió Emma mientras sus dedos se cernían sobre el teclado. ˗˗˗Que sea buena.˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Qué clase de historia?˗˗˗

˗˗˗Una fantasía.˗˗˗

Regina habría mirado al cielo, de no ser por que no era la primera vez que Emma había formulado esa petición. ˗˗˗¿Qué clase de fantasía?˗˗˗

˗˗˗Tú decides,˗˗˗ contestó Emma. ˗˗˗Tú hablas y yo tecleo. Te encanta hablar, Regina,˗˗˗ Emma se sonrió mientras echaba una ojeada por encima del hombro.

Regina se quedó callada un momento y cerró los ojos, ˗˗˗¿Quieres oír mi más escondida y más oscura fantasía?˗˗˗

Emma asintió, ˗˗˗Claro.˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿La leeré en tu próxima novela?˗˗˗

˗˗˗No exactamente, sólo necesito inspiración,˗˗˗ dijo Emma. ˗˗˗Los plazos límite no son ninguna broma, Regina. El bloque del escritor es una maldición.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Pobrecita.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Deja de burlarte y cuéntame tu fantasía, Regina.˗˗˗

El silencio envolvió la habitación mientras Regina pensaba qué fantasía compartiría hoy con Emma. No tardó mucho en hablar en voz baja, realmente sólo había una historia que siempre estaba en el fondo de su mente.

˗˗˗En mis días en el Bosque Encantado, había una prisionera˗˗˗, comenzó Regina. ˗˗˗Mis guardias la habían capturado...˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Prisionera?˗˗˗ interrumpió Emma. ˗˗˗¿Tu fantasía es sobre una mujer?˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Quieres escuchar la historia o no?˗˗˗

˗˗˗Lo siento,˗˗˗ murmuró Emma mientras llevaba las manos al teclado. ˗˗˗Continúa˗˗˗.

˗˗˗Mis guardias la habían capturado mientras vagaba por mi jardín. Había algo diferente en ella, era como si no perteneciera a ese mundo.˗˗˗

Emma resopló, ˗˗˗¿Igual que cuando nos capturaste a Garfio y a mi?˗˗˗

˗˗˗Justo,˗˗˗ admitió Regina. ˗˗˗Y al igual que cuando te conocí, la odié. Era absolutamente exasperante. Sé que te crees la reina de las listillas, pero ni le haces sombra. Era una rebelde, completamente deliciosa. ˗˗˗ Regina abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza al oír los dedos de Emma escribiendo en el teclado. Inhaló profundamente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

˗˗˗La mandé al calabozo, por mucho que me guste una rebelde, tenía que demostrarle exactamente quién estaba al mando. Estuvo allí tres días, con el mínimo de alimento y agua, antes de que yo apareciese. Les dije a mis guardias que nos dejaran antes de entrar en la celda. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y me miró con una sonrisa amenazadora. Una hermosa escena, cualquier otro en mazmorras ya estaría quebrantado, pero no ella. Era resistente y eso me enfureció. Jamás nadie me había desafiado como su reina y no iba a dejar que fuese la primera.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Creo que era joven, quiero decir... no lo suficiente para ser ilegal.˗˗˗ Regina se rió, ˗˗˗Sé que he hecho un montón de cosas malas, pero eso nunca.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Obviamente,˗˗˗ intercaló Emma.

˗˗˗Era arrebatadoramente hermosa. Me atrevería a decir que, si le hubiese preguntado al espejo quién era la más bella en toda la tierra, la habría señalado. Blancanieves no era rival.˗˗˗

Emma se rió entre dientes, ˗˗˗No dejes que mamá lo sepa.˗˗˗

˗˗˗En realidad, creo que Blanca habría estado bastante orgullosa,˗˗˗ reflexionó Regina.

Emma frunció el ceño ante esa declaración, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto mientras esperaba que Regina continuase.

˗˗˗No importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía doblegarla. Su desafío alimentaba mi ira, pero a la vez despertaba algo en mí. Empecé a ansiar las visitas con ella, pese a que nunca fueron amistosas. Fui dura con ella, traté de destrozarla con comentarios sarcásticos, fui más que cruel y aún así nunca cedió.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Espera,˗˗˗ murmuró Emma. ˗˗˗¿Es fantasía o una historia real?˗˗˗

Regina ignoró la pregunta mientras proseguía, ˗˗˗Estuvo en calabozos dos meses antes de que le permitiera volver a ver la luz del día. Paseaba con ella por el jardín y, cuanto más me hablaba, más me enamoriscaba yo. Nunca me vio como la Reina Malvada, para a ella yo era Regina y para ella yo era perfecta.˗˗˗ Regina resopló, ˗˗˗No tenía idea de lo que yo era capaz de hacer.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Estoy segura de que se lo mostraste.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Chitón, como vuelvas a interrumpir, me iré.˗˗˗

Emma miró al cielo, ˗˗˗Lo siento.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Sus ojos eran ventanas a su alma.˗˗˗

Emma resopló.

˗˗˗Es verdad. Lo que no expresaba en palabras, podía verse en sus ojos. Me deseaba, pero era demasiado terca para decírmelo. De noche, mientras estaba en mazmorras, nunca estaba lejos de mi pensamiento. Había intentado distraerme llevándome a uno de los guardias a la cama pero, estaba tan aterrorizado de mí, que no pudo _cumplir_.˗˗˗ Regina se rió entre dientes, ˗˗˗Creo que parte de mí se alegró, pero aún así le humillé públicamente.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Le dije que podía hacer una petición y, fuera cual fuera, se la concedería. Estaba segura de que me pediría que la llevara a mis aposentos. No podría haberme equivocado más. Me pidió su libertad.˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Se la concediste?˗˗˗

˗˗˗Sí.˗˗˗ Regina sonrió cuando escuchó a Emma escribir rápido. Quería preguntarle de qué iba su historia, pero sabía que Emma nunca se lo diría. Al menos no hasta que la terminara. ˗˗˗Me pidió que la mandara a través de un portal, quería descubrir nuevas tierras, tener aventuras. Abrí un portal que la llevase al País de las Maravillas˗˗˗.

˗˗˗¿La mandaste con tu madre?˗˗˗

˗˗˗Eso creía. Cuando lancé la maldición y creé Storybrooke, solía pasear por la ciudad cada mañana. Me deleitaba saber que, al fin, todos cumplían mi voluntad y que no tenían la menor idea.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Muy propio de ti,˗˗˗ murmuró Emma mientras guardaba lo escrito.

˗˗˗Mis paseos por la ciudad llegaron a un abrupto final cuando la vi sentada donde la abuelita.˗˗˗

Emma se quedó sin aliento, ˗˗˗¿Está aquí?˗˗˗

Regina asintió, ˗˗˗Así es.˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Quién es?˗˗˗

˗˗˗La conoces bastante bien, pero no te lo diré. No creo que recuerde lo que pasó en el Bosque Encantado y, si lo recuerda, tiene una impresionante cara de póquer.˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Es Bella?˗˗˗

Regina se rió, ˗˗˗Dioses, no. No te diré quién es.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Bien, así que... Está aquí. ¿Es aquí donde comienza tu fantasía?˗˗˗

˗˗˗No creo que jamás haya dejado de fantasear con ella, para ser sincera. Ahora es más reservada y no puedo resolver si recuerda nuestro encuentro en el Bosque Encantado. Es absolutamente enloquecedor. La gente le babea encima como si fuera un trozo de carne y ella lo permite, no creo que se valore mucho a sí misma.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Así que,˗˗˗ dijo Emma arrastrando las palabras. ˗˗˗Entonces, definitivamente no es Rubí.˗˗˗

Regina negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. ˗˗˗Deja de intentar averiguarlo. No lo lograrás. Me tropecé con ella un día en el supermercado, estaba persiguiendo a Henry y fue como si apareciese de la nada. Cualquier otro me habría pedido disculpas, pero no ella. _'Cuidado, Regina'_ , dijo con una sonrisita y, si no fuera por la presencia de Henry, me la habría llevado a casa y follado hasta la inconsciencia.˗˗˗

Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron ante la grosera declaración, ˗˗˗Oh, vaya.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Incluso ahora, cuando la veo, la deseo. Siempre parezco encontrarme con ella cuando no hay nadie cerca. Como si fuese una especie de fantasma, salvo que no lo es y la deseo muchísimo. He estado pensando en invitarla a casa, pero dudo que acepte.˗˗˗

Emma se encogió de hombros, ˗˗˗Sería tonta si no acepta.˗˗˗

La ceja de Regina arqueó, ˗˗˗¡Oh!˗˗˗

˗˗˗Continua con tu fantasía, por favor.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Bueno, ya que es mi fantasía, podría pasar cualquier cosa ¿no? Podría aparecerse de pronto justo ante mí y yo recorrería con mis dedos su delicada piel. Puedo sentirla sin haberle puesto un dedo encima. No iría a por un beso, imagino que estaríamos dándole vueltas un tiempo, ambas abrumadas por el deseo. Las miradas sexuales serían increíbles, de verdad. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que es?˗˗˗

˗˗˗Una o dos veces,˗˗˗ intercaló Emma.

˗˗˗La vi en el cine una vez. Me senté unas filas detrás de ella. Oh, las cosas que deseaba hacerle.˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Como qué?˗˗˗

˗˗˗Me aproximaría y me sentaría a su lado, me gusta pensar que la pondría nerviosa. Hay atracción entre ambas. No se pronunciarían palabras sin embargo, pero pondría la mano sobre su muslo, la película olvidada. Toda mi concentración en ella y en como se retuerce bajo mi contacto, a pesar de intentar evitarlo. Me encanta cuando se resiste. Es un subidón instantáneo.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Colocaría el índice bajo su barbilla mientras le giraba la cabeza hacia mí. Mis ojos se deleitarían con su rostro y yo sonreiría cuando se mordiese el labio. Lo hace con frecuencia y me vuelve loca. Su lengua aparecería por un breve instante mientras se humedece los labios antes de que yo la atraiga y capture su boca con la mía. No sería un beso dulce, sería uno hambriento, lleno de años de frustración acumulada.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Mi boca pronto abandonaría la de ella y se abriría paso hacia su mandíbula, a su cuello. Gemiría suavemente mientras le mordía la piel antes de chuparla dentro de mi boca. A menudo me pregunto cómo será cuando gima. Puede ser el más delicioso sonido que jamás escuche. Le susurraría al oído cuánto la deseo y cómo voy a tomarla justo en frente de todos. Me humedezco sólo de pensarlo.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Regina˗˗˗ le regañó Emma.

˗˗˗Sigue escribiendo y calla. Mi mano subiría por su muslo mientras temblaba bajo mi toque. Me deleito con el poder y de nuevo capturo su boca. Le diría que se desabrochase los pantalones antes de que mis dedos se hundieran bajo la cintura de sus bragas. Jadearía cuando mis dedos encontrasen su humedad y la atormentaría durante un instante antes de llevarme los dedos a la boca para saborearla.˗˗˗

Emma se retorció en su asiento mientras seguía escribiendo.

˗˗˗Mi lengua jugaría con la de ella mientras mis dedos encontraban el camino hacia su humedad una vez más. Tal vez agitaría la mano y le quitaría mágicamente los pantalones, me gustaría ver cómo reaccionaría ante eso. Probablemente con un comentario sarcástico y la callaría realmente rápido penetrándola con dos dedos. Mi boca estaría cerca de su oído mientras le gruñía que absolutamente nadie me desafía. Soy Reina y tomaré lo que desee y a quién desee.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Santo Dios,˗˗˗ murmuró Emma.

˗˗˗La atormentaría sin descanso, hasta que su mano agarrase mi camisa mientras me suplicaba un orgasmo. Habiéndolo esperado tanto tiempo, concedería su petición al instante. La gente le chistaría mientras se corría y yo tendría la mayor de las sonrisas en la cara antes de llevarnos con un puf a mi dormitorio. No le daría oportunidad de hablar ya que le bajaría las bragas y tendría mi boca sobre ella en un instante.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Querría que gritara mi nombre... No Regina, quiero que me llame  _Mi Reina_. Lo merezco tras los años de deseo que he soportado.˗˗˗ Regina miró a Emma antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras, ˗˗˗Mis dedos reemplazarían a mi boca mientras mis manos se hundían en su rubio cabello.˗˗˗ Sonrió cuando vio respingar a Emma por un segundo.

˗˗˗¿Kathryn?˗˗˗

˗˗˗La miraría directamente a los ojos antes de decirle que me follase. Es lo que he estado ansiando todos estos años. La quiero encima de mí mientras me atormenta sin piedad. Quiero sus dedos dentro de mí mientras complace a su Reina, sin tener que decirle qué hacer ni qué decir. Necesito su boca sobre mí mientras me saborea.˗˗˗ Regina se lamió los labios mientras dejaba escapar un suave gemido, ˗˗˗Es todo lo que siempre desee y todo lo que nunca tendré.˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Ingrid?˗˗˗

Regina resopló, ˗˗˗A veces eres increíblemente torpe, Emma.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Creo... Creo que eso me ofende.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Seguiríamos durante horas, la reclamaría una y otra vez. La necesitaría como al oxígeno para respirar. Cuando se cansase, la tumbaría de espaldas y la montaría hasta que doliese y no pudiera estar más encima. Aunque no creo que eso pueda suceder, creo que una vez que esté debajo de mí, jamás podré dejar de moverme. Ella es mi perdición absoluta.˗˗˗

Emma deglutió con dificultad, se lo había oído decir a Regina una y otra vez. Había llamado a Emma su perdición en múltiples ocasiones cuando aún la odiaba y, cuando su amistad se hizo más fuerte, Regina había añadido burlonamente _Mi Salvadora_ a esa declaración.

˗˗˗Emma.˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Qué?˗˗˗

Regina se levantó del sofá y dio paso tentativo hacia Emma. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma y apretó suavemente, antes de inclinarse mientras susurraba, ˗˗˗Estás tensa.˗˗˗

Las manos de Emma se detuvieron sobre el teclado mientras cerraba los ojos, ˗˗˗Lo estoy.˗˗˗

˗˗˗¿Quieres saber un secreto?˗˗˗

˗˗˗Sí.˗˗˗

˗˗˗El día que fuisteis capturados tú y Garfio, en el Bosque Encantado, es el día que empecé a fantasear. No podía apartar la mirada de ti, Emma. Quería arrancarte el vestido del cuerpo y arrastrarte a mis aposentos. Te habría arrojado sobre la cama y te hubiera mostrado exactamente lo que significa ser Reina. No habrías sido capaz de caminar derecha durante tres días ya que te hubiera llevado al clímax una y otra vez.˗˗˗

Emma gimió suavemente y se retorció, ˗˗˗Haz lo del puf.˗˗˗

Regina sonrió, ˗˗˗Detesto que lo llames así.˗˗˗

Emma giró la silla, agarró a Regina por las caderas y la atrajo sobre su regazo, ˗˗˗Haz lo del puf, mi Reina.˗˗˗

˗˗˗Sí que me encanta cuando me llamas eso,˗˗˗ Regina gimió. ˗˗˗Dilo otra vez.˗˗˗

Emma sonrió, le encantaba su pequeño juego de rol. Regina había insistido en hacerlo cuando Emma encontró uno de sus trajes de Reina Malvada y exigió que Regina se lo pusiera. Le dijo a Emma que lo haría, pero no le contó el detalle de cuándo, sólo que cuando pasase, seduciría a Emma con la mayor de las habilidades. _Misión cumplida._

˗˗˗Mi Reina, llévadme a vuestros aposentos para que pueda follaros adecuadamente.˗˗˗


End file.
